Untold Stories of The TARDIS
by Ellidha
Summary: They stumble into The Doctors life now and then and we don't even notice. The story of one group of friends that The Doctor has composed to help him get over the loss of Amy and Rory Williams.
1. Chapter 1- Farewell Amelia

**This is my new story and I'm not going to tell you much about it here but i just wanted to let you know that this chapter is a short one, yes, but I will be submitting another longer chapter later today and the continuing chapters should also be long. I hope you enjoy! and feedback as always is appreciated. Also, as you will have noticed, in the cover image for this story each of the people surrounding The Doctor are penciled out, as The Doctor meets each of these characters they will appear so keep an eye on them.**

I went back to the bench then, after I'd done one last favour for Amelia. I sat and re-read her afterword, line after line, word after word, letter after letter. I remembered the smell of her, her smile. I remembered the smallest things, when she waved goodbye to her whole life on her wedding night and her face when I showed her that apple. I remembered fish fingers and custard and come along Pond. Then my mind drifted to Rory, The Last Centurion and I thought about him waiting 2000 years but mostly when I thought about Rory I thought about poor Brian. I could never see him again either, not because he was lost but because I couldn't look him in the eye. For hours I sat, thinking about The Girl Who Waited and The Last Centurion. Amy had told me not to be alone but I didn't know how I could let someone else even step foot inside the TARDIS. So I sat, I didn't look for anyone, I didn't think about anyone but as usual somebody, somehow managed to stumble into my life and make me smile again.


	2. Chapter 2- Sam

**Chapter 2! Much longer, enjoy! Please do review or PM me with what you think, I would really love to know! For what Sam looks like, take a look at the cover image for the story, you may have noticed that it's changed slightly. **

Sam's POV.

I jog through the park, as I do every other morning. The wind blows through my hair leaving it in a tangled mess flowing around my shoulders. The birds and children in the park chirp and scream in the same frequency as they communicate with whoever has stolen their prey or toy. The dew in the grass soaks through my old trainers and dampens my bare feet but I don't care, it makes me feel alive when I run through the park, sometimes when you live alone you forget that you're not the only person on the planet but the children and birds and tiny little insects that you find later in your hair tend to remind you of the never-ending amount of living creatures that surround you.

I'm a nosy person, I always will be and I've run around this park 3 times now, I can't help but notice a man sitting on a bench with his head in his hands, crying into a small, frail piece of paper. I slow down and take a swig of my water and walk over to the bench before slumping down next to the man. He wears a bow tie, a tweed jacket and suspenders. I almost laugh but I hold it in as the man is clearly upset. I lean forward and extend my arm, resting my hand on the man's shoulder. "Excuse me?" I say considerately, "Are you okay?" The man looks up, his face red and his floppy brown hair covering one eye. He looks to be in his late 20's but when I look at his eyes I see a much older man. I shake my head and return to reality. The man looks up at me briefly, keeping the piece of paper tight in his hand, his knuckles are white which makes it clear that it's something important to him. He takes a while to react any further before nodding; he smiles weakly and looks down at the piece of paper. He looks back at me,

"Absolutely, I'm splendid," he says as a tear rolls down his cheek, I don't comment on it, only sit puzzling over what to say next, I couldn't help but notice his British accent though and I decide to use the fact that he is foreign to my advantage.

"So what brings you to America?" I quickly change the subject; proudly I wait for his reply.

"Friends," he murmurs. I've always been confident and good at talking to people but when people don't cooperate even I can be lost for words, I quickly come up with something to keep the conversation going and his mind off of that damned piece of paper.

"Do you travel a lot then?" I know, not the best thing I could've come up with but this man is giving me nothing.

"You could say that," he smiles a little, maybe it was the right thing to say after all. Finally somehow I get through to the man and we sit and talk for hours about his travels, and he has some truly incredible stories about aliens and monsters on earth and in space, it's like he's been there and seen all of these amazing things, I start to question the man's sanity half way through the conversation yet I still find myself listening intently.

After the man's stories I look around, the park is silent, no children play, no birds sing. A swing on the other side of the park swings eerily in the wind. The man stares around next to me before abruptly rising from his seat, dragging me up with him. He takes my hand and we run, faster than my earlier jog around the park, faster than I've ever run before. Until we reach a blue box, a wooden blue box with 'Police Box' written along the top. The man sticks a key into the door and pushes the doors open. Inside I see the most astonishing thing, inside this old blue box, inside an old wooden box is a room, bigger than my own apartment, bigger than anything I've ever seen, with technology inside that would blow the minds of even the head scientist at NASA. I can't help myself, I walk around the box twice and pinch my arm, and surely, surely I am dreaming. The man, though, doesn't seem to notice he is inside racing around an immense machine in the middle of the room. I timidly walk towards him, my steps light and careful. Does the man even remember that I am here?

"Gone, everything gone, why?" he mutters as he flicks a few switches on the contraption. "Seen it before," he utters "Where?" I stand in the entrance to this 'room' and I see stairs going up into what looks like different rooms, what is this place? I ponder the question as the man, whose name I still haven't managed to find out, mumbles to himself, I can barely even understand him anymore until he throws both of his arms up in the air and shouts "Ah Ha!"

"What?" I ask, the words rolling out of my mouth freely yet my voice is cracked.

"Fraudators!" he cries.

"What?" I repeat.

"Tiny, Tiny organisms that feed on souls, the best being human souls. When they're desperate they can even feed on flesh and animals. You and I were only safe because of what I am; they're scared of me you see," he explains.

"Scared of you?" I'm starting to get worried now, who is this man? Why do I trust him so much?

"I-" he fumbles his words, "I eradicated many of their kind years ago, accidental damage really," he replies, steadier this time. I race up to him, forgetting the madness of the whole situation; I have something more important on my mind now.

"How can we get all the people back?" I ask. The man shakes his head.

"I'll have to determine the size of the population of Fraudators before I can retrieve any lost souls" he answers before turning his attention to a tiny TV screen hanging down from the enormous mechanism. I attempt to read the words that flow across the screen but they're not in any language that I have any knowledge of. "Ah" The man exclaims and turns to me "The whole living civilization of Fraudators left are in that park," he points to the door, "It's either them, or the lost souls," What a choice, my brain is full, too full of strange words and languages, of strange things. I can't take it anymore and I feel myself falling to my knees.

It was a dream I think as I slowly sit up, the ground beneath me is hard and lights whir all around me. I slowly get to my feet and realise, it was not a dream. The man is there fiddling with bits on his contraption and I'm still there, inside the blue box that is bigger on the inside. The man doesn't even seem to notice that I was down, maybe it was only for a few seconds, and I doubt I'll ever know. "So what do you say?" the man turns to me and raises an eyebrow, "Do we wipe out every single Fraudator left _or_ do we leave the human souls and let the invisible creatures live on?" I can hear it in his voice now, when he speaks of death. He has lost someone I know he has; I've never experienced physical loss. I've never experienced a loved one's death but losing someone isn't just death, losing someone can take many forms.

"We need to save the souls," I reply, shocked by my own words. But these words are right we must do what it takes to save these lives, even if that means destroying a whole race of creatures. These creatures had it coming though, don't mess with earth. Or this man by the look of things.

The man picks up a small canister, about the size of a fire hydrant, and walks out the door. I follow him intently. I don't believe a fire hydrant can do much against a whole species but everything up until now has been pretty much impossible so, why not? I follow the man back to the park where he hits the fire hydrant hard off the ground making a huge bang, I expect people to turn and stare but there is no one left to look shocked. Suddenly before my eyes tiny lights appear, like small light bulbs the size of raindrops. I stare as the air fills with light but it doesn't blind me. Lights of different colours appear all around us until I can't see the grass or feel the wind. The man pulls back a trigger on the fire hydrant type gadget and the lights begin to go out, just as quickly and suddenly as they appeared, it is then that I realise that the man is spraying them, killing them off with a type of gas, I want to stop him but then I hear laughter. I hear a child laughing and then a bird tweeting and then more and more laughter until I can see children laughing and playing as they were before, the wind blows through my hair and I realise the lights are gone, every one of them. I smile at the man and mouth the words, _Thank You_. He smiles at me and starts to walk off; I follow him back to the blue box. For a moment I don't think he realises that I am even there until he turns to face me, I can see sorrow filling his face. A promise that must be kept, a favour that must be completed hangs in his eyes. "Would you like to come with me?" he asks, he's done this before. Asked people to come with him. I am suddenly wary of the man.

"Come with you? What is this, some dirty trick so you can rape me in the back of a white van?" it's a joke and he knows it, his laughter un-nerves me and I smile. "Come with you? Of course, those stories I didn't believe you but after that, those things, I want to see what's out there. Now that I know we are not alone," I reply smiling but then I remember, there is one thing I don't even know, "But before I do, I want to know something. What is your name?" I raise an eyebrow, I'd go with him in a heartbeat, name or no name, but I would be nice to know.

"The Doctor," he replies. That's good enough for me, I close the box's doors behind me and breathe for what feels like the first time today.


End file.
